


Dream World

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lab in Ontario, Canada has a program called Dream World run by the military, it enhances dreams by its clients and is abusing the program for there own purposes. One of the key members working under cover for ONI is found out and is kidnapped and raped by the ones involved.</p><p>Admiral Nelson's team is sent in to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream World

Dr. Zachary Taylor of the Dream World lab in Ontario, Canada, has been in charge of the project for the past four years. The project code name Dream World is a brain enhancer or rather a sifter that takes patients dreams and turn into reality.

This project used in the right way would do wonders for patients, that think there own dreams are true to them, but if used the wrong purposes would be deadly.  
////////////

Assistant Judith Smiths working for ONI under cover the past year, has uncovered information that Dr. Zachary Taylor has come under scrutiny from the Canada military that has the project, had been gathering up information from key officials, from all over the world including the U.S. 

Smiths had contacted Admiral Stone of ONI a few weeks back telling him, her findings, but was afraid that she no longer could follow up without getting caught.

She was working at the computer station, when she noticed two scientists Dr. Zak Wellington and Dr. Omar Sharif were being taken into the Dream World room, being readied for process of their brains. Dr. Taylor arrived in time to check on the process.

It was sometime later, Smiths noticed on her computer terminal that the Dream World enhancer had several different code numbers listed, filled with information that she could not understand.

She needed to contact ONI and send the codes to them for breaking.

But unknown to her, certain security officers working outside the project, found that Smiths was an under cover agent and had to be silent.

Smiths was walking into her quarters, with the light that was out. 

She could sense something was not right, when someone placed a hand over her mouth, along with a knock out drug, she dropped to the floor. The two men lifted her body, covering it up in a special black bag, so they would not be seen with the body on security cameras.  
////////

At the Crane Residents, Admiral Nelson, his wife Sylian and other members of the crew were celebrating Rose Marie's 41st birthday bash. Everyone was having a wonderful time including William, who is now eight months old and having a ball with everyone, including his own father.

It was a beautiful day off the beach. The Seaview's crew had just arrived home a week ago with a few days to go before the submarine heads out again.

Inside the kitchen area, Rose Marie, Sylian, Alana and Sandy Dulcan were talking mostly about the up and coming mission, since everyone including Rose Marie will be going along for the ride. Rose Marie thought it was the right time to get back into the full time mode of working, leaving William with the Institute day care area or his nanny that has been working for the Cranes ever since William was born.

As Dulcan started to talk, Alana had felt that something was not right, ever since she has been empathic. She has been unable to and figure it out, why she has this special ability. Today she had felt something was wrong most of the day. She had to stop talking and concentrate on the crazy vision she was having.

All she could see was a woman in great distress after being drugged and thrown somewhere.

Rose Marie asked Alana on where this was taking place. All Alana could say was "Dream World".

It was at this point, Rose Marie having to always be curious, went over to the laptop on the counter, and brought up the military installation located in Canada called Dream World that deals with brain processing of dreams.

Rose Marie looked at everyone very curious, into what the web site was saying about the installation being run by a Doctor Zachary Taylor. Rose Marie asked Sandy to have her husband and Admiral Nelson, to come into the kitchen area leaving Alana with her, while the others went upstairs to check on William.

Since it was a strange conversation, Admiral Nelson's mind was already kicking in, what he and his Seaview can do in regard to this information.

He went over to talk with Lee asking his opinion on this situation, on whether or not, he should call ONI and Admiral Stone on this matter. "Admiral!, Lee see what Admiral Stone has to say."

" I think it's possible that Alana might be right that someone from that organization might of been kidnapped or killed."

"I agree Lee!, we need to find out for sure on just what exactly is going on." He asked his question with concern in his voice.

A few minutes later with Crane in the communications main office of the house, Admiral Nelson was sending a message to the main terminal of ONI, he was waiting for a signal to come in from the office of Admiral Stone on scramble. While he waited with his wife was worried having to be standing behind him.

At ONI Admiral Stone was just walking into his office, when his secretary told him that, he had a priority one message from Admiral Nelson on scrambler coming in for him.

"I will take it Tom." Talking to his secretary of ten years. He sits down in front of his video phone switching it on after putting in the code to scramble the call.  
////////

Some time later at a near by warehouse near the Dream World installation, Judith Smiths was starting to come around from the drug, that was given to her during the abduction. All she can tell at the moment, she was inside a small room, laying down on a cot, as her hands were cuffed to the posts behind her.

She was completely nude to really scare her, thinking that she might of been sexually assaulted, but she didn't feel any type of pain down by her vagina or her breasts being touched at all.

It was at this point, the door to her room was opening up, she could see two men carrying a tray to be placed onto the near by table.

She had asked why she was being here. As she turned to move, until the one dark man let her hands loose out of the cuffs, telling her to eat her food on the table.

While the other man stood guard near the door making sure, she did not try to get away from them.

She was scared as hell, not knowing, what these people will do to her overall. She asked again the question. "What is it, you want with me?" She saw the looks of both men with there faces filled with something, she had seen a number of times over the years.

It was an ugly situation, sometime later, she was curled up into a ball after being raped several times by those two men, she felt as blood was seeping down her legs. All she could remember was being forced down, one had his penis in her mouth very deep and gagging, while the other was fucking her hard, as each stroke was killing her, along with feeling that her both breasts being chewed on by those bastards.  
/////////

It was very early the next morning, the submarine Seaview were on a emergency mission heading for Ontario, Canada, along with two combat teams posing as clients, and will be getting permission to join the Dream World installation and take part in the project.

Combat team # one will consist of Rose Marie, Lee Crane and Stu Riles, while the second group would be Nelson, Sylian and Chief Sharkey. Leaving Morton in charge to have Kowalski to help out in running the submarine, since 90 of the 200 crew members were unable to make it back from liberty.

In charge of communications would be Angie Hawkins Nelson's secretary, Sandy Dulcan and Julieanna Moore. As for medical it was Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Anthony Sterling to help out with any type of medical issues.

All six of the team members using fake I.D.'S, was able to get into the installation without a problem, and shown to there own rooms, until the project was ready to take them. Dr. Omar Sharif told everyone to relax, since it won't be at least six hours before they were taken into the area.

Alana had told Admiral Nelson that there was strong possible chance that the person that was taken, probably was being held nearby like a warehouse of some sorts. It would give Nelson's team to leave and see if a warehouse was close to the installation.  
////////

Judith Smiths was being sexually assaulted again, but this time much more brutal. One of the men decided to screw the woman up her ass, causing a rip into the opening and damaging her mental state.

While this was happening, the other man was squeezing her nipples, so hard to make them bleed, as she was screaming out from the pain, he continued, as a knife was placed in front of her, as he waived his cock.

It was at this point, the other man spread her legs wide apart, as he climb onto top of her pushing his large penis into her very hard with the strokes.

She scream, with no one to hear her, while they kept raping her with the heavy strokes to continue on with the damage.  
////////

Nelson's team with Lee Crane and the others were able to find the warehouse, that Alana was talking about in her vision, using the cloaking devices to keep them invisible for an hour. So they can move around the warehouse without being seen. Lee Crane kept his wife behind him, as with the others, while checking the different floors. It was the sixth floor, opening the door, they saw two men watching on video, with someone in the room.

Lee Crane stopped to talk to everyone asking his opinion from the Admiral, since the time was running short. "Riley, do you think your able to take them from here?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Having to be positive with his answer.

Lee Crane told the ladies to stay back, while Lee, Nelson and Sharkey were ready to fight back just in case.

Riley was ready with his rifle, he fired with the both men being hit in the shoulder, head and chest. Both of them fall to the ground, as blood was all over the place. It was at this point that Rose Marie and Sylian were looking at the video screen, finding the woman in the next room.

Lee Crane and the other team member head for the room. It was Rose Marie that told Lee to stop. Knowing full well in what they would find. She told Lee and the Admiral to call for an ambulance.  
//////

Two days later, when the Seaview arrived with ONI authorities to close down the Dream World project, they arrested several personnel, including Dr. Zachary Taylor for misuse of the Dream World brain enhancer to probe valuable information for security reasons. Until further notice the installation will stay closed until a new CEO will take over.

As for Judith Smiths, she will be going back to ONI for retraining. 

She will be staying in a Ontario, Canada nursing home for a while to recover from the sexual abuse. The doctors were able to repair the damage, she needed help for when it came to her mental state. But since Smiths didn't come from Canada, she would go back to Santa Barbara, California to stay with her sister Rebecca Conlay Smiths, soon as she was ready.

When she was at the hospital, she had a number of visitors from the submarine Seaview including Stu Riley. He had asked her, if ever she was in the area of the Nelson Institute to look him up. 

She agreed.

Three weeks later on the submarine Seaview after getting back from a routine mission.

The crew was given liberty, when Sharkey called Riley to come to the observation nose, as a special guest with permission from the Admiral and Captain Lee Crane.

When Riley came forward, he saw a most beautiful woman in his life. He could not believe on just three weeks made the difference in her mental and physical state.

"Judith!" He was tongue tied for the first time in his entire life. In a very soft tone from the woman in front of him. "Thank you for everything you did for me." She walks up to him to place a very gentle kiss on his cheek."


End file.
